1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stowable table systems and particularly to a stowable table assembly that includes a tabletop deployable to a horizontal position of use in which position the tabletop is prevented from being lifted for stowing unless the tabletop is in a proper fore-and-aft position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The tabletops of table assemblies of the kind that are stowable in a storage compartment formed, for example, in the armrest of a seat, are typically mounted for pivotal movement about a hinge to a horizontal position of use. The tabletop may then be moved fore-and-aft to a comfortable position of use. To stow the table assembly, the tabletop must first be moved to a predetermined fore-and-aft position to allow the tabletop to be pivoted upwardly to a vertical position. The table assembly can then be slid down into the storage compartment. Failure to properly position the tabletop in the fore-and-aft direction before lifting the table can result in interference between the tabletop and the compartment structure when an attempt is made to lift the tabletop. Such interference may cause damage to the compartment structure and/or the table assembly.